Heroes of Earth
by Gyotso
Summary: 3 heroes. A boy from Dublin Ireland A boy from London AND A boy from Manhattan New York AF HP PJ 3 boys have changed their worlds must unite to become the most powerful trio ever to be seen on Earth, The Lower Elements, the Wizarding World, or Mount Olympus. This is how it works:The Name in front is the narrator for the CH the rest will be the Ch title. Please review regularly
1. Prologue

What happens when the greatest heroes of all worlds join forces to become Earth's most powerful fighting force?

There are 2 ways this can go...

The Earth Protected

Or

The Earth Divided

When Percy Jackson goes missing...again... Annabeth must find him no matter what the cost. She cant stand to be without him anymore.

{Note* This will take place after the Giant War. Annabeth+Percy will have returned from Tartarus and have saved the world. But in this story one lies dead and the others mourn his[Hint Hint] death}

She starts her journey at his home where (on her way there) She notices a new Depatment Store Named Artemis's. Noticing the bad Grammar the Daughter of Wisdom must enter the store and tell the owner off. Without realizing it she interrupted the owner Angeline Fowlwho was speaking with a young girl with ears that flickered in the mist. Believing she's a monster Annabeth wisely turns around to leave but is blocked by none other than Artemis Fowl the Second, who is accompanied by Butler, Bearing horrible news of his own. Juliet has been kidnapped! Annabeth knows there is something different about the boy and decides to investigate. When she's caught Butler threatens to kill her, but much to Annabeth's delight a special visitor comes and demands Butler to release her. Holly suspecting the Fairy _mesmer _accidentally brings up the Lower Elements. In a misunderstanding Annabeth and mystery girl are taken to LEP headquarters and questioned, Foaly being helpful pulls up Annabeth's file and learns of her heritage. Realizing they have similar goals Annabeth, Artemis, Butler, Foaly, Holly Short, and Mystery companion,i only named them that because I havent decided who it is yet.) Agree to work together to find Percy and Juliet. Along the way they meet one particular boy with a fate as unique as Percy's. That's when they learn more... Harry Potter's girlfriend has been taken and Harry is determined to get her back. Together they unite and along the way they discover that they were not brought together by a chance. The Worlds are now clashing, Greek/Roman, Wizarding... Fairies... and only if the 3 heroes of Earth are united will the world have any chance of defeating this new threat that looms in the darkness...

Wizards, Demigods, Fairies of all ages I bring you the best of all worlds in this epic story of Gods, Wizards, and Fairies where uniting is one small step for man/fairies and one GINORMOUS leap for mankind/fairykind


	2. Annabeth and The Irish Hunter

**Annabeth**

The daughter of wisdom was not happy.

'I mean really how in Hades does Percy find a way to go missing again?' She asked herself. 'I swear to the gods if its Hera/Juno I am demolishing all her temples on Olympus and replacing them with mosaics of Heracles and all of the other Children of Zeus from the ages.'

This idea barely gave her any comfort. But it was a start.

"Percy. Where are you?" She asked out loud, thinking she was alone.

She sunk to ther ground and began to cry. She curled up in a ball and let the tears flow.

Just then an Irish boy who had been on his way to visit his mother saw her and walked up. The boy was cautious. Obviously the boy knew the wrong move could end in him getting pulverized.

"What is wrong?" The boy asked her.

Normally she wouldn't have responded. She would have gotten up and walked away but something about the boy's voice reminded her of her friend Piper. Plus this boy reminded her of Hazel, Percy's Roman friend.

So naturally she responded.

"My boyfriend. He went... missing. Again." She said with a little effort

The boy looked at her with pure sympathy no less.

"I know what its like to lose someone close to you, its difficult but you can get through it."

She resumed crying. Most unusual for her to cry with watchers but at that moment she didn't care, she justwanted her boyfriend back.

The boy studied her while she cried and asked,

"Why do we fall?"

She was to sad and full of tears to even answer.

"Not because of gravity. Because the _gods_ want us to learn how to pick ourselves up."

She noticed that this guy didn't say God. He said gods. She knew that she had to be careful on how to ask this new question

"You look familiar. Do I know you're parents or something?"

"Well. You might have seen my mother's store. Its here in New York. On Fifth Avenue. She named it Artemis's. Not that I entirely agree with the name. But it's her store so I believe she deserves to name it however she pleases."

"Like the Greek Goddess?" She asked.

"Not quite."

"Well. What about your father?"

"He is back home in Ireland. He is working to better mankind. I'm only here in New York because I must confer with my mother."

Annabeth noticed that his boy had a very good vocabulary but he claimed he had both parents which means he isn't a demigod.

"Where in Ireland are you from?" She asked.

"Dublin." He answered.

"Artemis! We have to go." A man was calling to the boy.

"Yes, I am aware of that Butler." The boy named Artemis answered.

"Wait your name is Artemis?" She asked. If Percy was here he would've laughed. She might have joined him too but without Percy smiling/laughing seemed like a waste of her time.

"Yes. Derived from Greek Mythology I was named for the Goddess of the Hunt. Because when I was born my parents firmly believed I would be an exceptional hunter. Not that I am not fair at achieving my goals and hunting my prey, I can not hunt animals."

Clearly his name was a sore spot for him so she decided to respond:

"Mine's Annabeth, daughter of.." She almost was so used to announcing herself as Daughter of Athena. She silently cursed herself for being so ignorant.

"Of what might I ask?"

She quickly raced through her mind. She had no options. Except for the truth.

"A military genius." The thought had come to her mind so quickly it was like magic. _Goddess Magic._

"I see." _Was it just her imagination or did he look right at her knife strapped to her belt?_

"Well, I will see you around Annabeth." Artemis spoke strangely when he said ''S_ee you around'' Almost as if he had never said it before._

The boy turned and walked to the car where a 6 foot 9? bulky guy was standing.

They got in the car and drove away.

"Great. I'm alone again." She didn't know why but she felt very pessimistic about Percy's missing. Almost as if she had just gotten him back only long enough to see him go, again.

"You're not alone." She recognized that voice all too well. It was the same voice that had haunted her when she found Percy before. The same voice that ordered her to Rome.

She turned only to see Athena.

She felt angry. When they beat the giants alongside the gods most of the gods congratulated their offspring. Even Zeus flickered to his Roman form to give praise to Jason. But Athena didn't meet her eyes. She ignored her completely. Her only console that day was that Percy had noticed this and ran off to tell her off. _Knowing Percy he probably got in a fight, he might have even won._

With a startle, she thought that maybe her mother had been the one to take Percy.

She gripped her knife.

Sensing her daughter's frustration she only nodded.

"I can see why you would not want me in your life anymore. Nor do I blame you for blaming me for your..." She struggled to get the words out. "Boyfriend's dissapearance."

"Why do you even care? For weeks you've ignored my prayers. You've ignored me on Olympus when I'm designing temples, mosaics, whatever. You didn't even say hello to me after we beat the Giants!"

"I know. You have every right to be angry. But you need to forgive me or else..."

"I swear on the styx if you hurt Percy I will personally destroy your throne on OLYMPUS." She wasn't entirely sure why she said that but she meant it.

"I have not hurt him. Never. When he confronted me he... well.." For some reason Athena was at a loss for words.

"Don't you see?! Its to late. You're to late. I'm finding Percy and then when we return to Camp Half Blood we're leaving!"

"Where would you go child? Percy is too powerful to take him around the country the way Thalia did when you were a child,"

So maybe Athena cared a little. She had carefully avoided Luke's name.

But what Athena had said made sense too. _Where would they go? Her dad's? She couldn't imagine that would go over well. His mom's. Not likely. Poseidon's palace? She considered it. Percy was his favorite son. And if Percy could convince him to let them stay there, Athena could never bother them again. She can't enter his realm without direct permission from Poseidon._

_Then she thought of her dad again._

"I'll go where you aren't a goddess of battle strategy. Maybe they won't accept me. Fine I don't care. But they'll accept me before they accept you!"

Although Athena obviously knew where she was talkng about she obviously needed to have Annabeth say it to believe it.

"Where is this place?"

"Camp Jupiter."

Just the name caused her form to flicker to Minerva just for a second.

"Fine. Do as you need to. But you can always come back. You know this."

"It's to late for us."

"It never is" On the word _is_ she dissolved into a Sea green Mist.

"I don't need you. All I need is Percy." She spoke to the spot where Athena just went _pop_.


	3. Annabeth and The Blessing of Poseidon

**Annabeth**

She had to move quickly. Now that she had disrespected her mother she may not be able to return to camp.

In her long years yearning for a quest she had taken to listening to all the rumors that flooded Camp Half Blood.

One was worse than all the others.

_It went like this: A hero named Alexander was the pride of Athena. He was strong, clever, and he had powers. Rumor had it that he could use his mind to manipulate gravity allowing objects to fly around the room. He had a girlfriend. Athena did not wish this. She wanted all of her children to share her values which involved never marrying_ **Not that Annabeth had thought that was a true story at the time of hearing it. **_so she cursed the girl. He went on every quest possible to save her. Eventually he did but several months later Athena took her captive and forced him to go on a quest._ **Annabeth, now, believed it to be the Mark of Athena quest. back then she didn't know what to believe. **_Alexander refused to go on the quest and stood up to his mother telling her that she was selfish and all that other stuff that would totally help save your girlfriend. Athena was so shocked that she released the Daughter of Aphrodite. Not a day later she collapsed from the exhaustion of alleged 'torture' that Athena had put her through. That part was more or less fact but so was the rest of the story. Later she died. Feeling angry and resentful he turned his back on his mother and was cursed for it. It started small. At first he could not enter the Athena cabin, but slowly it grew and he was unable to enter Camp Half Blood at all. Rumor had it he lost all connection to the world of the gods. Eventually he even lost his ability to see through the mist._

Annabeth wondered if that would happen to her, in time.

'_No. I can't care what happens. If I find Percy then he'll protect me. He'll never let anyone stop me from being with him.' _She thought to herself.

She raced to Long Island an was relieved when she safely passed Peleus and the camp's magical border's.

She raced to the Athena cabin praying that her 'ex' mother hadn't cursed her yet.

Luckily she got in without a problem. She quickly grabbed all of her stuff. Spare clothes, her gadgets, olympus plans. She raced out of the cabin and headed to the Big House. She froze at the front step.

'_What am I going to do? Just tell Chiron "Hey, I'm leaving and not coming back till I find Percy then we'll be back but then we'll leave again"? No she needed a plan. And she needed a place that she could hide her stuff and get it back even if she couldn't enter camp. _

She knew that even if she couldn't enter there was someone that could. So she had to hide it somewhere only he could get to.

So she turned from the Big House and raced to Cabin 3. She opened the door and immediately missed Percy even more.

_It was hard enough being at camp, Percy's favorite place, but in his cabin. It hurt too much. _

A smell of sea water came over her.

At first she thought it was Percy but then she realized that she was in his cabin.

_'Guess I can't be smart all the time.'_

"What brings you here child?" A voice asked her.

She turned and saw someone who looked almost exactly like Percy, older maybe even taller. But she knew it wasn't him. Percy had an aura that surrounded him._ And if it was Seaweed Brain he would've been smiling._

There was only one other person in the world that looked even remotely like Percy

"Poseidon." She said.

"Ah so you recognize me?" He asked.

She merely nodded.

"Good. Because I need your assistance in a..."

She had been around enough gods to know what he was about to say

"Small matter?" She interrupted.

"No this matter is very large, in fact, our... quests shall I say have led us here."

"But you're a god. You're not supposed to do quests."

"Perhaps." He mused "But if there's one thing you learn when you're related to my son is that no one should ever mess with one's family."

It took her a second to realize that he was looking for the same thing she was.

"You're looking for Percy."

He nodded. "Normally I would let Percy do his thing and return on his own, but this is to far. This is now the 2nd time he's been taken away from his friends and honestly its too much for Sally. Even I'm worried about him."

She wanted to reassure Poseidon she wanted to say 'You shouldn't. You should worry about the ones who captured him' But she didn't. Because she is worried about him too.

"Now I must make a hard choice. I could give you the Blessing of Me. Or I could send my son Triton to assist you on your quest. But alas I leave the choice to you."

"Wait what?" She was taken back. This was her mother's immortal enemy. But here he was pretty much giving her exactly what she wanted to find Percy.

"The Blessig of Poseidon is an old legend. I haven't bestowed someone with it since the Civil War back when Greeks were heavily outnumbered by the Romans. But I used the power and gave it to a son of Athena. He helped change the tide of the war."

"Percy would have laughed at that." She said miserably.

"Indeed he would have. But the Blessing is not unlike his powers. You would have perfect bearings at sea. You would never drown etc..."

She was at a loss for words. He was willing to give _her _the power to find Percy.

"I'll find him. I promise."

"Of course you will. Because I believe in you. You see your mother and I may not see eye to eye but that's because of what happened in the old days. If you can find a way to solve _that _particular feud. You may unite 2 Olympians who have been rivals since the days of Old Greece. First a warning. You will have until the Day of Thanksgiving to find my son. If you don't the powers will wane. You must find him. You'll know how to preserve the powers once you see him. But you wont even realize it's happening."

"Wait. If I find Percy, you'll let me _keep_ the powers?"

"Of course. Percy has asked me on several occassions to give you the ability to breathe underwater and go beneath the depths. I have only refused because I worry that your mother would make you an outcast in your own cabin. You deserve the chance to pick for yourself. But know this: By taking the Blessing of Poseidon you may lose your mother's approval."

"I accept the consequences. Finding Percy is all that matters. Not my mother. Not my cabin, not even my place here at Camp Half Blood. Percy is everything to me."

She didn't know why but she felt like Poseidon really didn't mind her ranting about his son. Despite her mother.

"Don't sell your mother short. She actually wants what's best for you. She has had a bad history with me and my children."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll know. Soon enough."

With that he dissapeared.

She didn't feel any different but when she walked past the stables on her way out of camp she was positive she could hear a familiar pegasus talking.

_Yo! Wise Girl! Need a flight?_

She considered this.

_You can hear me? _**She asked telepathically.**

_Yeah. We gonna find my boss now or what?_

She nodded and mounted Blackjack.

"Lets go find Percy."

With that she took off and left Camp Half Blood behind her.


	4. Annabeth and The Memories of Percy

**Annabeth**

Finally, she had a stroke of luck. And a god that was on her side no matter what.

Now the problem was that she couldn't simply call out Percy's name and he'd come to her. So, as usual, she had to think it through.

She started with her new powers.

She ran to the docks and hesitated. She didn't want everyone to see her randomly jump in the lake. Nor did she want anyone to spread the news about her new gifts. She did a quick turn of her head and saw no one. Also realizing that if she didn't end up being dry when she got out, people may ask questions. She reached her hand in there. She then pulled her hand out, amazingly it was dry.

She still dropped her dagger, Therapeftis, onto the dock with her backpack which had all her 'Percy" memories she couldn't bear to part with, a picture of him in Greece(after they defeated the Giants) a picture a proffessional photographer took when they went on a date in Paris for their One-month anniversary (A/N-_Located in The Demigod Diaries) _ her invisibility cap, which never truly regained its powers, (she only brought it because when she had been taken captive Percy held onto it for her.) \The Backpack also held sea shells from Triple G Ranch.

She smiled when she recalled the day:

_She loomed over him. She was excited, [too excited to see that there was a gerbil in the room.]This was her one year anniversary with Percy. "Things had to go right," She had told herself time and time again._

_She called in every favor possible, trying to find Percy the perfect anniversary gift and a perfect Birthday gift to match. It wasn't easy but eventually she found the answer. She pruposefully didn't pester him about the Anniversary, partly because it was his birthday so he shouldn't be allowed to get her a gift. Also because she wanted nothing but him. She was tired of the Gods, of the quests and everything else. For once, she wanted something simple, a nice day with her boyfriend._

_She leaned her head down and spoke softly_

_"It's time to wake up Seaweed Brain."_

_The son of Poseidon did not respond._

_ A little late she thought of an even better idea. She should have brought him to the infirmary, where she had cared for him after his first (and not last) battle with the Minotaur. _

_She could have pulled the same old trick on him. 'Just could have brought him there, and waited for him to wake up.'_

_A spark flew in her brain. She may not be able to bring him to camp, but she could do something similar. She heard him slowly waking up so she figured that would be her best chance:_

_"He's the one. He must be." She said._

_Percy's head turned to face the wall._

_"What will happen at the solstice?" She asked him. She knew it was silly, repeating what she said when they first met, but it didn't matter, it was a huge moment in their lives._

_"What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!" She said, trying to get him to wake up._

_"Five more minutes." He moaned._

_She smiled at her boyfriend. Then he got up his eyes still closed._

_"You still drool when you sleep."_

_He had shaken off his drowsiness and looked at Annabeth. He smiled. Almost like he'd been expecting this._

_She'd walked into enough traps to know that she had been set up. This hadn't been her idea. It was Rachel's._

_She figured out what was going to happen a second to late._

_From behind her 2 demigods dropped water on her._

_Percy was laughing then Annabeth, _looking back on it it wasn't a good idea, _who was also laughing grabbed Percy and and the last of the water fell on both of them. From behind, Hazel and Frank were also laughing. (__**A/N major hint about who died in Greece agains the Giants)**__"How in Hades did you pull that off Seaweed Brain?" She asked, still smiling._

_"It was easy. Just used Piper's mother's problem (gossip) against her and she said you would try to surprise me."_

_"But how did you find out exactly what I was planning?"_

_"Well. You always have a plan. Oh and the only 2 people you told was my mom and Rachel."_

_"And I'm guessing after I told Rachel that I wanted to surprise you told her to plant the idea in my head."_

_"Pretty much. Always have a plan right?"_

_She smiled at the nostlgia that was filling her up._

_"And the water?"_

_ He reached in the bucket and grabbed sea shells. He raised them up for her to see._

_"I used these when we went through Geryon's Ranch. Remember? I had to clean the Horse stables? Well I contacted Eurtion and he sent me these. I put them in a bucket and told Hazel to stand by. My mom sent her an Iris Message when the time was right and she Shadow Traveled here. Frank simply took the form of the Guinea Pig and waited on my desk."_

_"I guess after being with me for a year you learned strategy."_

_He smiled. He did that a lot when Annabeth was around but, then again, so did she except in reverse. _

_"Not entirely. That comes from us knowing each other for so long." This was the moment. He leaned in and kissed her. And apparently he had thought ahead. He had woken up early, or something, and brushed his teeth._

_"So how do you feel about being outsmarted by a Seaweed Brain, Wise Girl?"_

_She didn't know how to respond. Part of her wanted to lean in and kiss him again but his mom was watching and so was, like, everyone else. She may not have been there physically but Annabeth could feel the presence of one particular goddess. One who had full intentions of not letting this day go to waste. _

_She coud have hugged him. But after what they had been through together it never seemed like hugging him ever matched her feelings for him. _

_So instead she kept it simple, and when dating a Seaweed Brain you learn simple._

_"Happy Birthday Percy."_

_"Happy Anniversary Wise Girl."_

_Then she noticed Piper and Jason in the window watching. Jason had his hand around Piper, who had probably just flown here but she didn't care._

_Then she noticed something else. Something that shined under his pillow. _

_Not wanting to spoil the, possible, surprise she didn't look at it again._

_"Rachel warned me that you didn't want me to get you anything. But..." He reached under his pillow and brought out a brilliant Bronze Knife._

_"But how?" _

_"Long story. Which involved calling in just about every favor from the gods and finding a couple new favors. But thanks to Tyson and Hephaestus, I managed to get you a knife to replace the one.." He stopped. That's one reason she loves him so much, because despite him being so dim sometimes he knows better than to bring up Luke._

_She didn't know what to say. It was way better than what she had gotten him. She needed a bigger plan._

_"I know its been hard for you. Losing your knife. I mean you've used it since..." She could tell he was having a hard time keeping Luke off topic "well.. forever. But hopefully this makes up for it." He raised the knife. " Unicorn horn shavings are in this knife. So when, if you happen to go on another solo quest, if you say, break an ankle" He was teasing her now " Or somthing like that, you could use its power to heal. It's forged with Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, and " He glance in Hazel's direction. "Stygian Iron." She didn't need to ask why he looked at Hazel. When she really looked at the blade she could almost see a certain Son of Hades who used to play Mythomagic and hate Percy Jackson. She knew as well as everyone else that Nico died in the war. Killed not long after he lead the Demigods to the Doors of Death on the Greek side. Percy almost got stuck in Tarturus too, but a certain son of Hermes had founded his way there and closed the Doors._

_"Thank you." She didn't know what else to say. 'I love you' Was too typical and she still didn't want to kiss him with his mom right there. Despite herself she couldn't resist the Son of Poseifdon's charm. She leaned in and kissed him._

_He broke off._

_"But I didn't tell you the best part." Percy surprised her._

_"And what would the best part be?" She asked, forcing herself not to giggle._

_"A certain friend is coming to visit." She was curious. He got her again. She didn't know what he had planned._

_"And who would that be?" She was hoping she didn't need a Plan C._

_A certain Huntress appeared behind her._

_"Well there's the lovebirds."_

_She turned to see Thalia._

_She wanted to tackle her with a hug but Percy had his arm around her and she wasn't too psyched about changing that._

_"Hey Thalia." Was all she could really do, in Percy's arms._

_"Annabeth." Thalia was smiling. _

_"Don't you dare tell me he has another surprise."_

_Thalia shrugged and when Annabeth turned Percy was grinning._

_"You're not allowed to do things for me today. Its your birthday Seaweed Brain!"_

_Percy shrugged it off._

_"The sea does as the sea pleases."_

_Eventually everyone left one by one. First Frank then Hazel. Leo came by but left just as suddenly because of his projects in Bunker 9. Tyson dropped in and stayed for a while. Jason and Piper had to go back to Camp Jupiter, where Jason stayed full time. Piper on the other hand had a habit of "borrowing" Mrs. O'Leary and using her to visit Jason, while still maintaining her duties as Senior Counselor of Aphrodite. Even Chiron stopped by which Annabeth thought was a little strange but didn't dwell on it._

_Almost everywhere Percy went Annabeth was right by his side. Even when he was opening his presents from his mom and Stepdad, Paul, she was holding his hand. Several times they had to switch hands just to make sure they didn't lose all feeling in their hands. Besides, she had to be sure he didn't pull anymore surprises on her. Not that she minded all the time with Percy. It was more of a relief. A way of her making sure he didnt get into trouble, or quests for that matter. _

_By the end of the morning Percy had recieved armor from Tyson (Which had a cool ability of seeping into his regular camp clothes) , a mysterious fountain that only said _

_"To the True Son of The Sea God."_

_After Percy's first quest his dad, Poseidon, pulled him aside and told him something similar. So it wasn't hard to figure out who it was from._

_Rachel, (who wasn't able to come due to her being at Clarion Academy) sent him a box of Blue Chocolates. With a note that said_

_"Child of Sea beware your girlfriend"_

_Percy and Annabeth had a good laugh about that._

_ Annabeth laughed more because it closely resembled Jason's prophecy, that he recieved nearly a year ago._

_His parents had bought him a car(a blue one that is), and a few other things that were probably not essential to demigod life but they were all Blue so Percy didn't mind._

_Leo, who had heard of his blue jokes and dam jokes decided to make a Blue Dam that closely resembled Hoover Dam. Except this one had a hole in the middle with ocean water spewing from it. On the card Leo wrote_

_"To an Organic Lifeform,_

_I heard about your dam problem and decided to send you a dam dam that could give you the feel of the ocean whenever you're not around the ocean._

_From, Surpreme Commander/Admiral {crossed out here was Repair Boy in Piper's handwriting} of the Argo II Leo Valdez."_

_He smiled at that, but he didn't understand the Organic Lifeform so, as usual, Annabeth explained it for him._

_'Some things never change.' She had thought to herself._

_Mrs. O'Leary brought him a ball. Sadly it was part of a natural museum and had to be taken back._

_As a joke, Thalia had given him a Bow with 5 arrow meant he could now miss the target 5 times in the same pull_

_"So that you can, I don't know, hit a target maybe?"_

_Annabeth cracked up at that one._

_Naturally Percy protested._

_"I got Geryon through 3 hearts"_

_"With Hera's help." Grover had added._

_She remembered that Grover had given him a set of Reed Pipes so if he ever need to use the door of Orpheus again, he wouldn't need Grover._

_She smiled at their friendship. They had been friends even longer than Annabeth knew Percy. Grover was the first person (or satyr) to stay with her until that day, from the beginning. He had guided them to camp. Thalia was turned into a tree, and almost a decade later Luke turned into Kronos._

_But she tried not to be sad about that. Percy had his arm around her, and that's all that mattered._

_Jason and Piper sent a combined gift of Lightning in a jar and a bit of hair coloring, although Annabeth didn't understand till later about the hair coloring, she was still glad they had thought about him._

_Lastly Percy unwrapped his final gift. Although he'd never admit it out loud, it had been even better than the gifts Annabeth would give him later,_

_"Dear Percy,_

_You haven't visited me in a while. Technically you can now. Aphrodite brings me news that you finally accepted your role in the relationship. Enclosed is something you need to find me again.(Oh andAphrodite told me about the What if Statement)_

_Sincerely, _

_Your Biggest What If?_

_Percy was on the verge of tears, and immediately Annabeth felt guilty. She had never thought about it, but the Titaness that had cared for him, when Annabeth thought he was dead, who had been freed on his order, was never again visited by the Hero who saved her. She hugged him just to let him know that she was there for him._

_On the page behind it were coordinates._

_ 46.2º N, 122.2º W_

_She had a feeling that those coordinates were the same as the ones where Percy and she had shared their first kiss right when she thought he was about to die._

_Later when they were alone Annabeth brought up the topic,_

_"You could go, you know."_

_Percy was confused._

_"Where?"_

_"To visit Calypso." Annabeth had a hard time on deciding that she would NOT come along to Ogygia._

_He smiled. "Why would I want to go there?"_

_"Well she's your biggest what if?. So maybe..."_

_He grabbed her by the hand and kissed her._

_"When I was at Ogygia all I could think about was you. Its kind of embarrassing but, I never even considered how my mom felt about that."_

_She smiled. And kissed him again, they had spent a lot of time kissing those days. _

Annabeth wiped her eyes at the memory. He had given her a brand new knife, Therapeftis or the healer in made by the gods and demigods and cyclopses working together.

She jumped in.

She swam around for what seemed like hours, communicating with all sea creatures she could find.

But no one had seen any sign Percy.

She was feeling even more depressed. So she decided to go tell his mom everything. Grover had already told her that it had been a while since they had seen him and that he wasn't officially MIA yet.

She had to tell Mrs. Blofis exactly what she knew, who knows maybe she could help her quest.


	5. Annabeth and The Nostalgia

_**Annabeth **_

[I_** swear to you that all the chapters wont be Annabeth. But until I can unite the other trios I can't change the narrator.]**_

She was on her way to the apartment Sally Blofis(Jackson whatever) was living.\

But then she saw a problem, and a hint of nostalgia.

**Artemis's**

'Gods.' She thought to herself. 'Does anyone know how to use English these days. She walked into the store feeling a wazve of nostalgia wash over her. The same wave she felt whenever she passed Zeus's Fist (The Battle of the Labyrint {Long Story}) But this was even older. Older than the gods. perhaps.

She saw the owner, a small dark haired woman speaking with a much shorter, and younger woman speaking with her.

But the little one was different, she noticed. Her eyes were trying to see something else. So she put herself in tune with the mist and looked hard.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing, a monster here?

She had to get out of there. Quick!

She turned right into a giant.

"Woah there. Calm down kid."

When she looked up the man reminded her of Beckendorf, strong, tall, rugged. But she could tell this man was dangerous. It was just one of those things she could never explain. And she HATED not being able to explain things.

"Um.. sorry." She said quickly.

"Butler? Did you recognize that girl?"

"No, Artemis. Why?"

"She wasn't from our life? How peculiar she looked like that Annabeth girl I talked with earlier. No matter. Holly."He regarded the monster.

"Arty." The monster gave the boy a hug then the woman crushed the boy into a hug.

"What is wrong with the LEP these days?" Arty (who she now figured out had to be the same Artemis she met earlier.) said.

"There were these Giants a while back. The LEP was tracking..."

"Were." Artemis corrected.

"Whichever. Effectively they're gone. Foaly was wondering if you could help us find them?" The monster asked.

He seemed to ponder this for a moment.

_Annabeth didn't know what the LEP was. But she did notice she said Giants. These were definitely monsters,' She _decided.

"I don't know Holly. Juliet is missing. I need to find her first. I promised Butler, and Myles. But I don't think he fully comprehends what is happening here. I fear that this may be beyond both of our worlds. Fairy and Human.

'A fairy?' She didn't know what else to do but run out the door.

She heard a whizzing sound and a prick on her arm but she didn't stop.

She was asleep before she turned the corner.

**{A/N**** Definintely the shortest Chapter yet but there wasn't much to do here. Im just bringing all the pieces of the puzzle together. In a few chapters we'll discover who took Percy and where he really is...}**


	6. Artemis and The CharmSpeaker

**A/N** Okay... so here's how its going to work... If I don't recieve a review I won't update the next chapter. I'll write it but I won't upload it. I'm planning a 10 day cycle. Through the course of those 10 days I will write the next chapter for each of my stories, then at the end the story with the most new reviews (Good/Bad/Eh) will be updated first. If I revieve absolutely no reviews in one month Im going to put the story on probation MEANING that I'll upload the following chapter but if 10 days past and still no reviews I will cancel the story... I don't want to... But it takes time and effort to write these stories. And the only way to perfect my story skills is to get reviews...generate ideas, all that stuff. So without further adieu I present

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

**Artemis (Artemis Fowl, that is)**

**When** Artemis got out of bed this morning he would have never thought he would have met a cute blond and forced Butler to shoot her with a sedative.

He didn't like it, but the girl had most definitely overheard their conversation and she couldn't go free with all that information.

The girl awoke.

"Who are you? What have you done with her?" Butler was shaking the girl.

"Huh?" She asked, barely conscious.

"Butler no shaking!" Holly told him, Artemis was surprised she had had the guts to tell Butler what to do but he was picking on a 'minorly' defenseless girl.

"Do you know who I am?" Artemis asked the blond girl, whom he recalled as Annabeth.

"Ummmm. I think so.. Artemis, right?"

"Yes." He decided to keep the questions simple and to the point for the half conscious girl. "Do you know who what we were talking about?"

"Something about..." The girl tried to raise her head, to look at her captor in the eye. Artemis could tell as soon as the gray eye found his he would let her go.

"Stay back mortal!" She ordered.

"You're not in a position to tell others what to do!" Butler snapped back.

"You have no idea who you're messing with." She replied.

"I believe she is correct. She is dangerous I can tell by the look in her eye."

"What do you know of a girl named Juliet?"

She seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Who are her parents?" This girl seemed awful hung up on ancestry.

"2 Butlers, Capital B. They never reveal their first names."

"Then I wouldn't know her."

"What does parenthood have to do with my sister?" Butler asked, his voice commanding and dangerous, Butler was losing his temper.

"Everything." She replied.

"Why are you here?" Artemis asked.

"Oh you know how it is... You go into a store, try to leave and a _giant_ shoots you with a knock out dart, next thing you know you're tied up in an alley!"

That's when Artemis realized this girl was a bit of a smart mouth.

"Look. I'll make this simple for you." She never got the chance.

Artemis heard the most beautiful voice ever fill the alley.

"Releaase her now." _What a grand idea! Why didn't he think of that?_

Butler seemed to be fighting over something internally so Artemis happily went over and began to untie the string.

"Artemis no!" Holly's voice filled him up. Not in a way he had ever experienced before, almost as if his heart did a backflip at the sound of the captain's voice.

He realized what he was doing and stopped.

"No don't stop. We could untie her and have a bit of tea." _What a great idea!_

_"Artemis!"_ Holly's voice was distant. He couldn't reach her. For a moment he had a surge of adrenaline and pushed to Holly. "Come back to me!"

He awoke on the ground.

"What happened?" He asked, dazed. _ He hadn't even realized that he had been knocked out._

"The Blond had a friend. Couldn't get any name other than Percy out of either of the 2. The blond is stronger physically but.."

"But what, Captain?"

"The other has the ability to use _mesmer_ without eye-contact. She's one of the stongest I've ever seen."

"Is that even possible?" Butler asked, he too had seemed to have just woken up, rubbing his head.

"Yes. But only in a legend. Legend says that originally Children of a Goddess named Venus created the first mesmer. They called it Charmspeak. But it got too dangerous so they locked its power into eye contact. Myth's say that if Venus' children were still sround.. even they wouldn't know how to do it."

"That is a messed up myth." Butler responded.

"Pretty much. But we need to bring these 2 to LEP headquarters ASAP. Foaly seems to know a bit about this Percy fellow."

"What does he know?" Artemis asked.

"You know Foaly... Not till we get there."

"Figured as much." Artemis said, as a pod appeared.

Artemis beckoned to the pod.

"Yep, that is the LEP F Model 2 with teleprtation capability, first of its kind and the only."

"Foaly did not get it approved to make more I presume?" Artemis asked.

"No. He just said it was too boring of a project for... how did he put it? 'A centaur with his brain power to be bothered with'."

"Well, let's go see Foaly." Butler said getting into the pod, which thankfully was just big enough for him to sit in.

"Then maybe he could help us find Juliet."

"Yes, old friend. We will find her."

* * *

**End of Chapter 5! Did you love it? Did you hate it? Tell me!**

**Next chapter will be up as stated at the beginning.**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	7. Percy and The Praetorship of New Rome

**Percy**

After waking up on an airplane with a bunch of mercenaries, Percy had decided that his life was about to go straight back to Hades (Not literally of course)

He did remember how weird the last few weeks he had had ever since the war ended.

**[FlashBack]**

_His girlfriend was being extra strange. She insisted that Percy picked her up every day after school and even took her to school most days. Not that he minded. He rarely had free time with Annabeth. She was either busy on Olympus or he was busy FOR Olympus. Plus she didn't live with her parents, she lived at Camp. Like she used to, no big deal, but they couldn't be like 'alone' in the same cabin. Which Percy understood but it made it hard for him to see his girlfriend._

_'Maybe that's why she's so overprotective?' He had wondered._

_Plus he could rarely bring her to his house, mainly because it was always awkward for the 2 to kiss or talk. His mom, and step-dad Paul, didn't help the matter. His mom was always curious about what he wasn't telling her, which frankly was a lot, and she wanted to know what she was doing for Olympus, yadda yadda yadda._

_Paul, on the other hand, liked to hear about their adventures. So, as a way of Paul and his mom getting to know Percy and Annabeth a bit better, they started explaining their adventures. When they ran out (Which happened surprisingly fast, considering the fact there were like 500 of them.) they started repeating the old ones, getting deeper and deeper into details each time._

_The one time Paul accidentally pushed to far and asked Percy where had been after the eruption at Mt. St. Helens, Percy had closed the book (not literally) and shut himself out of story time. Paul, having been oblivious to the situation, continued to ask what happened. To the point where Annabeth had grabbed his arm and dragged Percy out into the hall, while Percy's mom explained the subject._

_"He didn't mean to... you know?" Annabeth had asked him._

_Percy was close to tears because of the near bring-up of Calypso and her island. Annabeth put her head on his shoulder and put her arm around his waist._

_He knew it was silly to do this but what no one knew was that Calpso's island haunted him, even now. He always dreamed of going back there, but always wondered what it would do to his and Annabeth's relationship. Even with the present he recieved from Calypso, didn't convince him he should go. Even when Annabeth told him to go, he couldn't bring himself to do it. _

_So he let Annabeth rest her head on his shoulder for a while._

_After a while his mom came out and apologized to Percy about Paul's questions. Percy then remembered that he wrote quite a handful of English papers based on his time at Ogygia. And everything made sense. But Paul had quietly argued that it was immature to just walk away like that and leave him hanging but he had had enough of his own adventures for one day. He had been terrified through them the first time round and it wasn't any less scary the 2nd time round._

_So when he decided to take Annabeth back to camp, he decided to stay too. Just for Halloween. He was too old to Trick or Treat anyway. Plus it was a Saturday holiday which was a bonus because that meant no chores at Camp Half Blood. _

_And Poseidon helped a little and convinvced the other gods to tell her to enjoy her life outside Olympus for a few days._

_So there they were, sitting, hand in hand, on the Hill, doing Sentry Duty and they were enjoying each other's company._

_Not that Sentry Duty wasn't a big deal, but ever since the Giants were defeated the monsters attacked less frequently._

_Percy and Annabeth had been silent for a while so Percy (Having been studying his girlfriend) broke the silence:_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Hm?" She asked._

_"Ever since the Giants were defeated you've been really.. what's the word? Clingy? Like you're worried Hera/Juno is going to kidnap me, again."_

_She smiled. He hadn't seen her smile in a couple of days. Between Olympus and School they didn't have much time for each other so no smile time. _

_"I'm...just... I'm just glad to have my boyfriend back." She said at last._

_"Really?" He said, eyebrow arched._

_"Of course, dummy. And I just don't want to lose you again." She leaned in for a kiss, which he happily returned, then he put his arm around her and laid back against Thalia's Tree. She laid her head down onto his shoulder and closed her eyes._

_They were peaceful for a few moments but Percy wasn't done with her just yet._

_"Annabeth?"_

_"Hm?" She asked, eyes still closed._

_"You know that...well... no matter what happened during the war...or what will happen that...I...you know." He was having a hard time putting his thoughts into words._

_"Percy just say it." She said raising her head to meet his eyes._

_That didn't help._

_Annabeth had the most beautiful gray eyes and cute curly (though unbrushed) blonde hair that reached her shoulders._

_"I'll always love you. You know that right?"_

_She smiled._

_Technically they hadn't gotten to the 'I love you' stage in their relationship but Percy felt it, so he said it, A little trick he picked up from a certain Oracle he knew._

_"You...you love me?" _

_"Of course I do, Wise Girl."_

_She smiled again, and nuzzled back into his chest before muttering_

_"I love you more."_

_He was about to challenge her when Grover came up to the hill._

_"Erm Percy? Can we talk?" Grover asked him._

_"Sure G-Man what's up?" _

_He nodded to where Annabeth was and raised his eyebrow._

_'Sleeping' He mouthed to Grover._

_Which was a lie but he wasn't psyched about him changing her position._

_Grover nodded._

_"I was...um... talking to Hazel..and...well..."_

_He went into red alert mode (which he only typically did when he forgot something and it had to do with Annabeth)_

_Hazel was like a sister to him. She had stood for him when he had come to Camp Jupiter, even though he was unpredictable. Plus Hazel lost her brother in the 2nd Giant War because of him. He had always felt guilty about that. After all he, The great Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, had looped Nico into the prophecy by forcing him into a promise to lead the other demigods. Which blew up in his face when the 3rd line of the Prophecy of 7 came about._ **An oath to keep to a final breath**

_Percy wasn't able to save him because he was just getting through the Doors of Death when Nico was struck down by a rival of Hades. Jason, having noticed this first, abandoned helping Percy out of the doors and charged him, but Percy felt a feeling he hadn't felt in a while. Adrenaline. Without any help he blasted through the Doors of Death and ran to Nico. Getting carried away, he knocked Jason over in his scramble and began dueling Nico's murderer._

_In the end he was victorious, but Percy didn't care. He ran to Nico's side, again, pushing Jason out of the way. Jason's eyes lit up like deadly fireworks but Percy silently dared him to move._

_He remembered the conversation they had about protecting Hazel, and keeping her close, but nonetheless the Son of Hades, the Ambassador of Pluto, died._

_Percy had then stood up summoning all his strength and he was moving to fight._

_"What is it Grover?" He asked his friend._

_"It's Jason. Hazel says that she talked to Reyna and...well... he isn't handling the transition back to Rome very well."_

_"What do you mean?" He asked._

_" I don't really know how to explain but Reyna wants you to go to Camp Jupiter right away."_

_"Great. Peaceful day with my girlfriend ruined."_

_"Sorry Perc...but it..." Grover sighed._

_"Its not your fault Grover." He shook the, not really, sleeping Annabeth awake._

_"I know I heard. Guess you have to leave now." She said sadly._

_"What? and miss out on bringing my girlfriend to New Rome." _

_She smiled at that._

_"But..."_

_"But what?" She asked._

_"I need to tell you the truth." He said._

_Her eyes widened._

_'Note to self, never use those words again.'_

_"Well...when I was at Camp Jupiter...Wait."_

_"What's with the waiting Percy?" She asked him._

_"You have to promise not to like KILL Reyna all right?"_

_"Ummmm. Okkk." She said slowly._

_"Well. When I lost most of my memories and was beginning the quest to Alaska."_

_"Yeah?" She asked suspiciously._

_"Well Reyna, sort of, kind of..." He didn't know how to say it._

_"Made a move on you?" She asked, smiling._

_"Yes. And why are you smiling?"_

_"2 Reasons. 1 I already knew. 2 You chose me over her, when you didn't even have half your memories. You chose me!" She hugged him._

_"That went better than I thought it would." He said aloud._

_"Now let's go figure out what Senor **(Spanish word for mister is Senor with a ~ above the n. Pronounced Senyor.) **Sparky did this time." She laced her fingers in his and got up._

_"Lets go." He said smiling._

_In no time they were at Camp Jupiter. Lucky for them Piper was already there, having been looking out for Jason in the first place._

_Hazel, Percy, and Annabeth, took Mrs. O'Leary and Shadow Traveled to the creek. _

_Percy took Annabeth's hand for reassurance. _

_This was the first time he had been to New Rome since the Feast of Fortuna._

_Hazel was obviously also homesick._

_Much to Frank's dismay, Hazel made arrangements to stay at Camp Half-Blood in the school year and Camp Jupiter in the summer. Mainly because she wanted to stay near Percy. Or at least that's what she told everyone._

_But Percy knew his friend well._

_She wanted to be near Leo. Leo, the 7th Wheel (A Nemesis called it) had drifted away from the group ever since Jason+Piper moved to New Rome. Leo, having been expelled from Roman territory (Depite several Debates and a couple of fist fights) was not welcomed to New Rome. In fact almost the entire legion was armed to the teeth when Leo dropped Jason+Piper off several weeks before._

_He felt sorry for the guy. He really did. Percy forgave him for what he had done under the influence of the Eidoloin. But Leo still was determined to be the outcast. And so the Son of Hephaestus drifted into the background._

_The day became worse when Percy walked around, inside the borders of the city. Jason was walking around proudly, but was being ignored. Jason fumed at this. But it reached its peak when Percy was stopped by several little children in Orange T-Shirts, all claiming to Be Percy Jackson. They all asked for autographs and stuff so Percy obliged._

_Annabeth tried very hard not to laugh._

_Later in the day the situation became worse. _

_Reyna was considering holding a debate on keeping Jason on as Praetor._

_Percy attempted to argue but was rebuffed when Annabeth explained strategy._

_"Percy if he doesn't step down soon you could be hurt. He's already jealous of you."_

_Reyna had a hard time accepting it but did._

_"Yes. Jason..he's not safe anymore. Even Piper conceded the point."_

_"She did?" Annabeth was bewildered._

_" Yes according to her, it started in Kansas when the were in some fight?" Percy nodded, remebering the thump Blackjack left on his head. "Anyway it grew slowly, over the days. He just couldn't accept that you were more respected than he was."_

_"I was?" He asked._

_"Apparently."_

_"No duh Seaweed Brain. Why do you think Coach Hedge didn't ground you when we fell asleep at the cargo bay. Even the old goat's afraid of you."_

_"Oh." 'At least that made sense'_

_"Plus you're forgetting the fact that Piper stopped Percy from killing Jason. Not the other way around!" Hazel interrupted "Now its a matter of pride. Jason was almost killed in combat by a son of Neptune/Poseidon. And Jason's the Son of Jupiter. Put 2 and 2 together..."_

_"And we have a dam problem." He suggested. _

_Annabeth shook her head while Reyna and Hazel just looked at him._

_"You 2 ever been to Hoover Dam?"_

_"Um... No." Reyna replied._

_"Good because it is impossible to find the dam snack bar. I mean there I was looking for some dam french fries and no dam snack bar."_

_"Excuse me?" Hazel asked._

_"No joke! So I just settled for using the dam restroom."_

_They still seemed confused but Annabeth was trying really hard not to smile._

**_[No Annabeth was not there when the *dam* jokes were going round, but obviously someone would have told her about it. Right?]_**

_"Inside joke." He sighed._

_"What are we going to do?" Hazel asked._

**_L_**_ater that day Jason challenged Percy to a fight to which Percy refused. Not long after Jason called him a coward. But Percy knew that this wasn't the way to act._

_Annabeth tried to reason with him but no luck. She tried to move closer to him, but the winds picked up._

_Percy sent Jason a slient look like_

_'Seriously dude?'_

_"Jason.. Please think about Piper..."_

_"Don't even mention her name Graecus!" Then a lightning bolt flew at her feet. She yelped and backed away. He shook his head in confusion._

_Maybe Percy could have shrugged off the "Graecus" remark. But a lightning bolt at his girlfriends feet? No way!_

_Percy drew Riptide and charged._

_Jason threw him a confused look but..._

_Percy's sword swung fast._

_Jason didn't have time to register what happened. In less than 30 seconds Percy had Jason disarmed and on the ground._

_Percy pointed his sword at the throat of his adversary._

_Jason looked at him with absolute fear._

_He wanted nothing more than to strike him down, but he yielded._

_Instead he offered him his hand._

_"What are you doing? I shot lightning at your girlfriend." Jason asked._

_"Consider this a warning Grace. I'm lettinng you off easy this time because Annabeth likes Piper and Piper likes you. And before you ask no this isn't because your dad is Jupiter. I just proved that that doesn't matter."_

_"Then why even bother with me? Take my praetorship. You obviously want it."_

_He laughed at Jason._

_"Ha! If I wanted it I wouldn't have stepped down so you could have your old spot back."_

_Jason seemed to consider this._

_"But listen Grace. I don't care how much Charmspeak Piper tries, you mess with Annabeth just one more time... And you're going to Tartarus faster than I did!" Part of Percy wanted to add 'And you won't come back like I did' but he didn't instead he walked away. Slowly at first, trying to make sure the Son of Jupiter wasn't planning on trying anything._

_He looked at the crowds of Romans that were now looking at him in awe and probably a hint of fear._

_But he didn't care all he wanted was Annabeth so he went over and hugged her._

_"I told you I love you more." He muttered inside her ear._

_"Care to bet on that?" she whispered back._

_He laughed _

**[Flashback ends]**

Percy half smiled at the thought of Annabeth...

'Oh gods! Annabeth! She's gonna be worried sick! AGAIN!

* * *

**[A/N Definitely one of the longer chapters totaling about 2,670 words (not including any author notes) Definitely one of the more dramatic chapters. Also... Dont hate me for making Jason seem like the bad guy. I personally am not a fan. I dont think that he should be leader because his dad is Jupiter/Zeus. I know I have a lot of Flashbacks in the story but I'm trying to show you what happened in the months after war.**

**Sorry about killing Nico too! He's one of my favorites but... Percy made him promise and the Prophecy foretold only 7 demigods. Nico makes 8. An oath to keep to a final breath could mean anything but this is what I was thinking...**

**So Review...Read a second time. Log off. Read a 3rd time and review a second time as guest.**

**Or just review once. **

**Thanks a lot!**

**~Gyotso**


	8. Percy and The Mercenaries

_**Percy**_

He had to figure out a way to communicate with her. She was probably going out of her mind with worry, just like last time.

_'Why?'_ He silently asked the gods. _'Don't Annabeth and I deserve to be together longer than a couple months at a time?'_ Deep in his gut he wanted to believe that Piper's mom, Aphrodite, was responsible but he doubted it. Whoever did this probably had some kind of personal vendetta to take care of, and needed Percy out of the way to go through with it.

If his vendetta theory was accurate chances were the person who wants revenge is aiming to attack Camp Half Blood.

That made him struggle more, with no luck.

So he 'took' Annabeth's job and started to think.

_'If this person wants me out of the way, he's targeting Camp Half Blood. So it has to be someone with a score to settle with the camp.'_ He was stumped. He didn't know of many demigods that hated Camp Half Blood. Just some Romans. But that was it, if someone was after Camp Half Blood, from the Roman side...they would have killed him. _'But what if this person wanted someone inside the camp?' _He wondered. Based on a hunch he wondered if this person wanted Annabeth.

He resumed struggling. He had to get to her. No one hurts Annabeth. NO ONE!

He heard talking from above him, and figured that the mercenaries were the ones talking.

'Di immortales." He whispered, cursing himself. He hadn't even thought about the mercenaries. He was tied up by a group of mercenaries and they just let him struggle. Which means either they're really stupid...or the rope he's tied up with is unbreakable.

"When will they take him?" One of the mercenaries asked.

"Soon as they get that Annie girl." Another replied.

He fought harder against the ropes. Now he knew that they were targeting Annabeth.

"Why take him?" The first voice asked.

"It's her boyfriend." A new voice hissed. The voice was female. "He isssssssss really protective. If we do not make sure he issssss gone...he could kill usssss alll.."

"He wasn't that hard to take the first time." The second voice reasoned.

"He wasssssss assssleeep." The female voice argued. "Trussssst me. Thisssss boy isssss dangeroussss. I've fought him before."

When she said that Percy scrolled his mind and tried to find an answer. Who had he fought? The draecanae? The empousai?

He then made a mental note to stop making enemies.

"How bad did you lose?" The first voice asked.

"Silence fools. The less he knows about who you all are, the less likely he'll escape." A new voice scolded them. But Percy recognized the voice. It belonged to someone he never thought he'd meet again. He shouldn't meet him! _It was impossible! He's been dead over a year!_

The voice belonged to Luke.

* * *

**Yes. Very VERY VERY short chapter. But the last one was almost 3000 words. I need to keep the chapters balanced and if I do a longer one the next one is going to be short. And Vice Versa. **

**Yes I know Luke is dead...you'll understand what happened in the next few chapters. Next chapter will revert back to where Annabeth is. Probably from the secret person a couple chapters back.**


	9. Piper and The Percabeth Tradition(Part1)

_**Piper**_

Piper walked through a grassy meadow just 5 minutes away from Half Blood Hill. Annabeth was expecting her to visit and help look for Percy. _Gods Percy is a Seaweed Brain. Got kidnapped twice!_

But she knew she was wrong. Percy stopped a civil war between the gods when he was 12, found the Golden Fleec at 13, held the weight of the world (literally) at 14, blew up and landed on some island at 15 and fought the Lord of Time, Kronos, at age 16. To top it all off he practically defeated Gaea's forces single handedly. Then as the earth goddess rose from her slumber he used his awesome power to defeat her.

IT would be the day that haunted her forever.

**_Flashback_**

_Leo was wearing out because of all the fire he had been forced to summon. Piper was doing her best to protect Leo but she wasn't much of a fighter. Nico was heavily injured and was barely armies of Gaea were overwhelming. She saw Jason struggling to get the Doors of Death open enough to let Annabeth&Percy through but the Son of Jupiter was drained. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hazel and her horse, Arion, running around slicing all evil-doers. Frank transformed into a dragon and was charcoaling a lot of the enemies but they came back just as soon._

_She knew all was lost. The gods were being destroyed one-by-one. First Dinoysus/Bacchus dissolved, then Hermes/Mercury, the one being dissolved now was Frank's father Mars/Ares._

_Even the great Percy Jackson couldn't save them._

_She looked at the Son of Poseidon and they shared a look. During that look an understanding came between the 2._

_"No." She whispered. She kicked the monster she was fighting away and ran to the Doors._

_"PIPER!" She heard Leo yell._

_"Please not Percy! Don't hurt Annabeth even more." She yelled, hurt. The 2 deserved better and if Percy went through with his plan..at least what she understood of it they could win...but at a price._

_Jason finally managed to split the doors enough to get the 2 through. Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and dragged him through._

_But Piper saw what was happening._

_Percy yelled something inaudible (but it didn't seem intended for Annabeth in fact out of the corner of her eye she saw that Nico seemed to agree with what Percy said. )and pushed Annabeth through the door. Then he easily kicked Jason's sword out of his hand and jumped back into Tartarus._

_Jason should've seen that coming...WHY DIDN'T HE DO SOMETHING?_

_Percy slammed the doors shut and let himself be enveloped in darkness._

_From the other side of the battle Nico yelled in outrage_

_"NO!" The ground exploded with undead warriors and it seemed all the army dissapeared. _

_Nico ran to the doors and tried desperately to pull them open. Annabeth cried in hysterics and just fell apart._

_Piper had never seen her friend so weak. She was filled with remorse and regret. She did this...she pleaded with her mother to protect Jason...now Annabeth has to suffer for it._

**_"FOOLS! TOO LONG YOU HAVE DELAYED MY YOU FALL AS THE REST OF HUMANITY SHALL!"_** _Gaea's voice echoed through the battle field._

_"Its too late." Piper whispered. "How could we fail?" She asked herself._

_"It's over." Annabeth sobbed._

_Nico turned to Gaea and looked in absolute hate Frank, Hazel, and Leo joined his glare. Annabeth just weeped. Jason stumbled like he had just realized Percy kicked his sword away. Piper stared in disbelief. 'Could they still do this?'_

_She thought back to a time at camp where she was at a camp fire. The other campers were exchanging stories. About Percy. They said that he'd been against the odds a thousand times and he still pulled through._

_Now it was her turn._

_She stood up and walked in front of the ugly mother earth taking form in front of the demigods._

**_"Who do you think you are?" _**_The earth-goddess demanded._

_"Piper Mclean. Daughter of Aphrodite. AND YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!" She knew it was a hollow threat but she felt like it was the truth._

_She didn't know why but the others followed her example._

_"NICO DI'ANGELO, SON OF HADES. YOU CAN NOT BEAT ME!"_

_"HAZEL LEVESQUE DAUGHTER OF PLUTO. YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!"_

_"FRANK ZHANG. SON OF MARS. YOU HAVE NO CHANCE OF BEATING ME!"_

_"LEO VALDEZ! SON OF HEPHAESTUS AND FIRE USER! SUPREME COMMANDER/REPAIR BOY OF THE ARGO II AND _**_LADY YOU HAVE NO CHANCE OF BEATING ME_!"**

_**"HAHAHAHAHA"** Her laugh echoed around the field of battle. **"Your one chance of stopping me is in Tartarus! Facing his worst enemy..." **Gaea pointed to the sky and a vision enveloped._

_Percy was fighting something and a guy couldn't be much older than 21 was also fighting it. The guy had blond hair. And he looked familiar._

_She remembered what Annabeth had told her about Luke after Jason had found his picture._

_"Luke." Annabeth mourned. "Percy...Please come back to me..." She pleaded with the image begging it to give her back Percy but the image didn't respond._

_She realized that the darkness had to be Kronos. Percy's first real enemy. God knows why he's fighting along side Luke but whatever._

_ The image dissapeared with a _

_**BANG!**_

_**"IMPOSSIBLE!" Gaea roared.**_

_"Percy go!" A voice yelled. _

_A figure jumped out through the door._

_Annabeth was still sobbing._

_"Need a hand Wise Girl?" It extended his hand to Annabeth._

_"Percy?" She asked the figure._

_"Seaweed Brain at your service." He picked her up by the hand and waist. She stared at him, astonished._

_He turned to Gaea._

_"My name is PERCY JACKSON. SON OF POSEIDON." He stopped and smiled. "And you can NOT BEAT ME!" _

_The group regrouped and looked at Percy in astonishment._

_"There isn't much time." He said. "Gather up the gods/goddess' ashes and throw them into the air. Then yell Theoi Enoisei itll return the gods back to their original state."_

_"How..." Annabeth asked._

_"Not now." He said. "Ill explain later." He turned to face Gaea._

_"Where are you going?" She demanded._

_"To face Gaea. Its time we win this war."_

_"Wait. I owe you something." Annabeth said._

_"Annabeth is it that important?"_

_"YES!" She yelled._

_"Fine what?" She kissed him. He was obviously not expecting this._

_"You need a kiss for luck. Its a tradition right?" She said when she broke it off._

_He nodded._

_He pointed his hand at the Doors of Death and yelled_

**_"_**_SONORUS!" His voice became magnified. "_**_BOMBARDA_ MAXIMA!"** The voice echoed and the Doors of Death blew open.

**"DEMIGODS TO ME! FIGHT FOR THE GODS!"**

_Then all hell broke loose._

* * *

**_Dramatic right? I know I promised that I'd show where Annabeth is but this chapter was cut short. I planned to end it where I'm ending the next chapter but my 10 days to update is up. The next chapter should be up before the next 10 days is up._**

**_How did you like the nostalgia at the end there?_**

**_For those of you who don't know for sure..._**

**_During the Last Olympian Percy went to go fight and he said_**

**_"Don't I get a kiss for luck? It's kind of a tradition right?"  
_**

**_Then Annabeth replied._**

**_"Come back alive Seaweed Brain. Then we'll see."_**

**_The spells are from HP it is my first attempt at bringing in Harry Potter don't worry all will make sense next chapter._**

**_Review Review Review!_**

**_I own nothing. The idea for the joint series is mine though..._**


	10. Piper and The Power of 3(Part 2)

**Piper**

_**(Still in flashback)**_

_Percy charged Gaea all on his own. The other demigods that had answered his call split up and attacked Gaea's undead army._

_Annabeth shook off her shock and ran to aid Percy. Real wise Wise Girl._

_Nico used his death powers to unleash punishment on those who attacked Annabeth on her way towards Percy & Gaea._

_Jason finally found his sword and began striking down countless minions._

_Leo continued the fight using his fire powers as best he could. But he wouldn't hold for long._

_Piper, Hazel, and Frank, knew better. Hazel and Frank trusted Percy 100% while Piper...she was scared of the guy. His powers literally defined were awesome._

_They immediately went to gather the gods dust._

_"Theoi Enoisei" Piper said as she threw Hermes/Mercury's essence into the air._

_"Why thank you." The god of travelers said to Piper._

_One by one each Olympian was reborn via the spell Percy gave them. But Frank got the spell wrong and made his dad/Ares/Mars got turned into a flower. "Sorry." He said. _

_Hazel fixed it for him as Percy was thrown from battle._

_"Di immortales.." He grumbled as he got up groggily. _

_He charged back in within 5 minutes he was again thrown from battle._

_He cursed again and resumed his fight._

_This time he lasted barely a minute and was yet again thrown from battle._

_Annabeth was entrapped in a sand storm and couldn't move. Percy was trying desperately to save her._

**_"Little hero. Big heart, little strength. You have nothing, nothing to threaten me. I am more than a goddess I am a deity!"_**

_"Lady you got nothing on me." Percy yelled back._

**_"Fool."_**

_The battle presumed as such for quite a while but Gaea was at power. She was fully awake. And slowly but surely she was shaking off human civilization from her surface._

_"You may be a deity but I have something on my side." He said._

_Jason and Hazel tensed up and were air dragged to Percy's side._

**_"And what would that be little hero?"_**

_"The power of 3."_

_Gaea's grin was wiped and replaced by a snarl. _

_"If you think a half dead Roman, a lost cause praetor, and a Greek can beat me you are sadly mistaking."_

_"No. But you opened the Doors of Death lately. Helps you that's true. But it helps me a bit too." He whistled loudly._

_From the door a loud shaking was happening._

**_"What is this...?" Gaea began but a silver arrow sprouted on her nose._**

_PIper looked to the goddess Artemis but she looked just as in disbelief. Thalia was here?_

_A girl in a green hat and silver clothing came running out of the Doors._

_The girl took form and she had a striking resemblance of Nico._

_"Bianca!" Nico yelled. The ground shook, but not from Gaea. Nico's happiness literally broke the earth._

**_"OW!" Gaea roared in pain as she fell backward. "You will pay for that Son of Hades!"_**

_Percy grinned in triumph. He sprinted to Annabeth and picked her up (Bridal style ^_^) , as she was rasping for breath, and carried her to the Doors._

_But Percy didn't set her down when they got there. He continued to hold her and Annabeth was not complaining._

_The group reconvened._

_"Bianca...How? I thought you chose rebirth?" He asked just after he crushed her in a bear hug. But even in death she was a lot stronger than the pale kid._

_"I did. I didn't want you to try again to save me so I chose to go to rebirth. But Gaea swapped me before I could complete the process. She's had me in her possession for a long time."_

_"You fought well my huntress." Artemis had spoken._

_"Thank you milady." She said bowing. "What's the plan Percy?" _

_"I need Tyson and another child of another son/daughter of Zeus/Jupiter."_

_"We can't just make our children appear out of thin air Jackson!" Zeus growled._

_Percy nodded to the Doors of Death._

_Athena stared at him in astonishment._

_"How did you come up with this?" She asked him._

_"I guess when you date the smartest girl in camp you learn stuff." He replied. Annabeth blushed, and kissed his cheek just the same. Athena scowled. _

_"I'm sorry I asked."_

_"Bianca Nico and Hazel. By the power of 3 I think you guys can control the door. 3 is powerful (see he learned something after 5 years of being a demigod) according to the Greeks. And since Nico and Bianca are greek..." He looked to Hades for confirmation. _

_"Yes you fool. They are both mine. Not Pluto's."_

_"Maybe their greek-ness (so maybe he didn't learn that much) will rub off on Hazel and work for us. Point your right hands at the door and yell Hades Unite."_

_They shrugged and did as he asked._

_"HADES UNITE!"_

_"Gonna have to let you stand on you're own now Wise Girl."_

_"Dare you to try Seaweed Brain." she smiled at him._

_"Ok the only answer is 3. The big 3. And the Big 3's kids. Lady Artemis can you summon Thalia? We need them all from Greece or Rome. And unless I have any Roman half brothers/sisters..."_

_"Of course." Artemis agreed. She closed her eyes._

* * *

**_Decided to turn this into a 3 part chapter. Because of the whole 3 thing. Basically Percy thinks that if he has 3 children of Hades, 3 children of Poseidon, and 3 children of Zeus they could win. Which is why they are opening the Doors further. They still needanother Zeus/Jupiter and a Poseidon/Neptune. (Tyson) Yes Gaea had them opened but only to her armies. Think of this as a back door. A way for their allies to join the fray._**

**_Then Percy'll combine the powers and use that to force Gaea into sleep._**

**_Oh and this is what happened to Percy in the Doors when he was alone._**

* * *

_"You should not have come back." Luke scolded him._

_"I had to." Percy replied._

_"No you really didn't." A new voice echoed._

_"You just made the biggest mistake of your life." Luke assured him._

_"We beat him together before...We can do it again." Percy raised his hand. Luke clapped it and they held it for a moment._

_"How touching. Traitor working with the hero."_

_"I'm not a traitor Kronos." Percy growled. "Nor am I the hero."_

_"Perhaps."_

_Kronos advanced but there was no time in Tartarus. Hence Kronos had no advantage(except for being I don't know** immortal**!)_

_They fought the Titan lord for what seemed like hours when Percy remembered that he had more than just his enemies back from Tartarus. It was also the home of lost pasts._

_'And something I lost.' He didn't know what he did but he reached to the ground and found a stick. 12 inches long. 'Is that Elder?' He asked himself._

_As if the stick knew his intentions it jerked from side to side but Percy did not release it...wand._

_The word came to him easily._

_As did the next one._

_"ACCIO!" All of a sudden his skin was on fire. Pain like he had only experienced once before coursed through his body._

_But he had a better idea why waste the Achilles strength on Kronos? Wasn't there a particular Goddess he needed to beat?_

_He raised the wand once more and just before he yelled his newest incantation he had a faint vision of a man with messy black hair holding a baby with red hair. The baby was a girl. 2 younger children were with this man and looked at the baby in curiousity. Then the red head, who was previously asleep, awoke to her 3 children and husband._

_The man looked at Percy as if he knew he was there. He flipped his hair to the side and nodded. The man had a scar on his forehead. A lightning bolt... scar._

_In a second he saw everything. A red stone, a dark chamber, a monster book, a cup, a crystal sphere, a book that said Advanced Potions, and a guy with familiar black hair standing over a white corpse. The corpse wore black robes and had red eyes. The guy had a lightning bolt on his head._

_Percy never remembered what happened next...but Gold sparks appeared at the end of the wand and hit Kronos. Knocking him into the Doors. Cracking them._

_"PERCY GO!" Luke yelled. He sprinted to the doors and barreled threw them._


	11. Piper and The Power of 3(Part 3)

**Piper**

_Percy successfully resurrected a halfsister. Piper didn't catch a name but it was irrelavent._

_He also sent an Iris Message to Tyson, telling him to bring Mrs. O'leary._

_Once the 3 children of Poseidon and Hades united you could feel the power in the area. Thalia joined the group soon after. The gods (aside from the big 3) and the other demigods (and Annabeth she refused to leave Percy's side) attacked Gaea. The Earth Goddess tried to break their circle of power but she was too distracted by the demigods attacking her._

_Nico, Bianca, and Hazel took full command of the Doors and summoned the son of Zeus, Heracles. __**(A/N when Heracles died his mortal side went to the Underworld, but his godly side went to Olympus to become a god.)**_

_Then the three trios joined hands, not even using any spell just using energy. Gaea's eyes fell. Zeus, poseidon, and Hades joined the hand circle and Gaea roared. Leo threw a GINORMOUS fireball at the goddess and the Earth Mother fell._

_She was asleep again. Annabeth threw her arms around Percy in triumph, then she got a little embarrassing and kept kissing him...repeatedly, but it made Piper and Aphrodite smile._

_"Ok..ok. Wise Girl." He hugged her tight and kissed her back._

_"What did I tell you about leaving me?" She asked._

_"I don't remember you kind of judo-flipped me about a second before, everything was a bit hazy." He admitted, smiling._

_"Just don't leave me again." She crushed him into another hug, but she was glaring daggers at the queen of the gods._

_"We have to get to Camp Half Blood." Percy said once the hug finally broke._

_"Indeed." Athena agreed. "It would be best if the council assisted you in this matter." She looked around the Olympians for approval, some of them nodded._

_"No need for me. I'm taking the expressway." Percy said pointing at the Doors of Death._

_"Why would you want to go back in there?" Annabeth demanded._

_"The prophecy. It says Foes bear arms at the Doors of Death. and I don't know about you but I don't see any oathes being held to any final breaths." He elaborated._

_"It's true." Apollo agreed. "The Prophecy of 7 is not complete yet."_

_Annabeth squeezed his hand so hard his fingers turned purple._

_"Have I ever told you I hate it when you're right?"_

_"Yes." Percy agreed._

_They were so cute together. :) Woah woah Piper you're turning into a typical Aphrodite girl._

_She looked over at her mom who gave her a wink._

_"We can't all go in there. Only 3. Me, Annabeth (much as I hate to let her come with but she'd probably kill me if I don't) and one other."_

_"I'll go. I'm the most experienced child of Hades. I've been here the longest. It has to be me." Nico insisted._

_"You're on Ghost King." Percy said._

_The 3 went into the Doors, willingly. Everyone else was sent via gods/goddesses to the camp._

_The camp was torn. Cabins half burned. The only cabin not touched was Percy's. Even Zeus' was trashed with arrows. _

_'Guess they were more afraid of Percy.' Piper thought._

_Nico and Annabeth came running out of the Doors. Percy was trying to slam them closed but he had no chance. _

_All of a sudden the dead were being sucked into the Doors. (aside from Hazel)_

_"Goodbye Nico... I love you." Bianca said as she floated away._

_"NO!" The son of Hades roared. "I swear I'm not losing you again!"_

_There was his mistake. The swear._

_Long story short the battle stopped when everyone saw the Athena Parthenos. But Nico was already dead. Actually he had been dead for several minutes._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

* * *

Then it happened he saw a man holding Annabeth. She spied on them and at one point she made her move.

"Releaase her now."

"No don't stop. We could untie her and have a bit of tea."

From behind she was knocked unconscious.

* * *

**LEP Headquarters**

* * *

Piper woke up to voices.

"Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, is powerful. She is the brains of the relationship." A male voice said.

"But Foaly...why is he so powerful?" A girl asked.

"Holly, they're children of gods. Percy, his girlfriend, Annabeth, and this new one you brought. I'm bringing up the file now. Piper Mclean...Her father is Tristan mother unknown." The one called Foaly answered.

"Venus maybe?" Holly asked.

"I don't know...they seem older...Greek even... Maybe Aphrodite." A new voice, the one that had almost untied Annabeth.

"How does this help us find Juliet?" A new voice growled.

"We will find her my friend."

* * *

**So its not much. But I didn't have a lot of inspiration. I just kind of worked with it, wrote some stuff. I don't want to gointo great detail about Nico's death I just want to make it simple.**

_**7 half bloods shall answer the call**_

_Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, and Leo answered the call to fight Gaea._

**_To storm or fire the world must fall_**

_To Percy (storm because of his dad) or fire (Leo) the world (Gaea) fell. Leo shoots fire at Gaea and the "world" fell._

**_An oath to keep to a final breath_**

_Nico's promise to his sister. To save her. He kept her out of the doors until Death claimed him as well. _**[Honestly I feel as though Nico would be happier in death]**

_**And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death**_

_Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter fought at the Doors of Death, which were dragged through the world to Camp Half Blood.** [No they don't stay there, they change location.]**_

**There we go. There's the prophecy. Plus a lot of Percabeth. (sorry I'm a shipper)**

**The next chapter is not planned to go public for longer than the 10 day span if it comes early yay but if not I warned you.**


	12. Holly and The Last Piece of the Puzzle

**Holly**

Holly hates seminars. She hates sitting through them, she hates people trying to explain things to her. In her mind if you can't use it to catch the bad guys, then it isn't worth knowing.

But her heart liked to confuse her.

Holly had been close to Artemis for a while. They got really close when the 2 traveled through time together and she had kissed the Juvenile Genius. Wrong? Not exactly. It wasn't uncommon for different members of different fairy families to marry. The only wrong thing was that she was a fairy and he was human.

Anyway she found herself thinking about this while Foaly gave his presentation.

"How does this help find Juliet?" Butler growled.

"We will find her my friend." Artemis said knowingly. Always had a plan.

"She's awake." Foaly exclaimed, pointing to the one with choppy hair.

The girl shook her head. Holly removed her from her energy binders that kept her from escaping.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Piper..." She said slowly.

"PERCY!" The blond girl was thrashing now.

"Butler..." Holly's voice was drowned out by a loud earthquake.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING FOALLLLLY?" Holly yelled.

"NOT A CLUE!" He yelled back, trying to get back to his computer.

Piper shook out of her daze and looked at the blond in fear. She whipped out a small device and began playing something.

The earthquake slowed. Eventually it managed to halt.

The sound coming from the cell phone was waves. At the ocean. Holly almost got herself lost in the sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks.

The blond fell, from her now broken bonds, to the floor. Not a far drop. But the blond curled up into the veto position.

_This could not be right. _Holly thought to herself.

"Systems natural." Foaly said, his breathing going back to a steady pace.

"It's ok...Annabeth. We'll find Percy. I promise you." Piper said to the blond, Annabeth.

Piper picked up Annabeth's head and leaned it on to her shoulder.

Then Piper noticed the fairies.

"Um..." She said.

Artemis stepped forward and briefly explained the fairy and centaur.

Piper took no care in the centaur as she claimed to have seen some before.

_Where would a daughter of Aphrodite/Venus see a Centaur? _Holly asked herself.

But she did seem interested in the fairy.

"Where are we?" Piper asked.

"L.E.P. headquarters." Holly answered. "Kind of like the police of the underground."

"Cool." Piper said, half-heartedly.

"Now who are you?" Artemis asked the girl.

"You already know my name." Piper scolded.

"But I need to know if you know you're name." Artemis said. "It's not uncommon for victims who substain powerful blows to the skull to forget their personal identity and everything that has ever crossed his or her path."

Same old Artemis, using big words.

"Piper Mclean." She answered. "This is Annabeth Chase and I'd recommend making yourself scarce when she wakes up because you people just delayed something you should not ever delay."

"And what is that?" Holly growled.

"Annabeth when she's looking for her boyfriend." She retorted.

"I'm not afraid of a 16 year old girl." Butler assured her.

"Neither am I. I'm afraid of Percy Jackson's girlfriend when she's mad." Piper corrected.

"Regardless of who's afraid of who..." Holly began.

"Whom." Artemis corrected.

"Whatever Arty." She replied.

The Juvenile Genius smiled at his nickname. _What's up with him?_

"Anyway it's obvious our groups were brought together for some greater purpose." Holly said.

"What makes you say that?" Piper questioned.

"With Juliet missing, Percy Jackson missing, and that other girl missing...well let's just say that there is no such thing as coincidence."

"Other girl?" Piper asked.

"Ginny Weasley. Some girl from London. Her boyfriend is somewhere in the base but.." Holly looked over to Foaly to finish her statement.

"He'll be here soon enough." Foaly assured her.

"I'm here." An accented voice. "Harry Potter." He said, extending his hand to Piper.

"Piper Mclean." Piper said, shaking his hand. "So your girlfriend is missing?"

"Yes." He said. "And...I couldn't...couldn't bare it if she got hurt...this is exactly what I was trying to avoid."

Harry didn't elaborate.

"You really love her."

"Yes."

"It wasn't a question." Piper said. "It was a statement. I can tell these things. Blame my mom."

"Your mum was a witch?" He asked, knowingly.

"Nope."

He raised his eyebrow.

"Her mother is a goddess." Holly explained. "Aphrodite right?"

Piper nodded.

"We might as well wait for... Annabeth?" Piper nodded. "to wake up to explain everything."

"Don't bother." Annabeth said, stirring. "You have about 5 minutes to get whatever idiot knocked me out as far as possible. After that I'm going to kill him."

"Try it blondie!" Butler challenged.

Piper's eyes widened.

Annabeth kicked herself into the air and drew a knife. _Where did that come from? They searched her and found nothing._

"You want some of this?" Annabeth dared.

The 2 charged each other.

Harry whipped out his wand and yelled,

"PROTEGO!" A shield expanded between the 2 and the force of it sent the combatants flying backwards.

"Annabeth calm down. This won't help us find Seaweed Brain." Piper said.

"Seaweed Brain?" Harry, Foaly, Artemis, and Holly asked at the same time.

"Annabeth dropped her dagger and started to cry into Piper's shoulder.

_The legends Holly had heard about Annabeth had to be false. That was not the Annabeth she was seeing. She was weak, vulnerable, with no control of her emotions. Annabeth was described by Foaly as courageuos, smart. Annabeth seemed to be weak and vulnerable. Dangerous yes, but smart? Probably not so much._

"shshshsh. We'll find him. We will." Piper calmed her down.

Slowly each of the 'heroes' explained their adventures. How they had each been given a mission that risked their own lives. Piper didn't have much knowledge of Percy Jackson's adventure but Annabeth sobered up enough to explain a bit.

"Put simply. A long time ago there was a prophecy that said the next child of Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades, would reach 16 and make the choice that would save or destroy the gods. Percy managed to make the right choice and save the gods from fading."

"If they're gods, then how could they die?" Harry asked.

"Even immmortality has it's limits. Think in terms of," Annabeth seemed to be looking foran exampe Harry could understand, "The Elixir of Life. Yes the Elixir makes you immortal, persay, but if it was tampered with or if you were killed...then the immortality's limit would be reached. Gods are the same way. If everything the gods stand for is gone, like their own seats of power, then the gods will fade and die." Annabeth explained.

Harry seemed to grasp most of what she said.

Then Harry explained how Lord Voldemort killed his mum and dad when he was 1...then tried to kill Harry but failed, the curse rebounded upon Voldemort.

"Then we met on the battle field after my friend, Neville,destroyed the last horcrux and we dueled. Eventually I was victorious. That was about 6 months ago." Harry explained.

"But what is a horcrux?" Piper asked.

"Basically its a place for a witch or wizard to conceal part of their soul in. It protects them if their body's were to ever be destroyed. That bit of soul would live on until it was destroyed." Annabeth said, sweeping Harry's explanation from under him.

"You remind me of my friend Hermione." He said.

"It's my mom. Athena is the goddess of wisdom AND battle strategy. " She sent the battle strategy part towards Butler. "So naturally I learn things quickly."

"Now for my story." Artemis decided.

He explained what happened in Ho Chi Minh city then what happened as everything else followed. He left out the bit about Holly kissing him (thank the gods) but he did sum up everything to Opal Koboi's final act.

"Anyway I used the clone of Opal (Nopal) and tricked Opal into putting the clone's hand on to the scanner. Then we won. I, however, was not so lucky. I did not escape with my you see before you ladies, gentlemen, centaurs, and fairies is a clone's body of Artemis Fowl. I had Foaly concoct this while I remained in the ground. So here I am, flesh in blood yet again." Artemis told them.

"Evil never rests." Foaly joked.

"So...let me get this straight. 3 people are missing. Are we all thinking...?" Piper began.

"They were all taken together." Butler said.

"And now we HAVE to work together... "Piper looked at Annabeth, then to Butler, "otherwise we'll never save Ginny, PERCY, or Juliet."

Percy's name caused Annabeth to silently agree.

"If working with Fairies, and wizards bring me Percy back, I'll do it." Annabeth said.

"And if it protects my sister. I will work with whoever I must." Butler agreed.

Harry waved his wand and the shield dissapeared.

"Let's start planning." Piper said, enthusiastically.

"Already working on it." Annabeth and Artemis said at the same time.

"Athena always has a plan." Annabeth dared him.

"Alas, so do I."

"Guess we'll have to find out who's is better."

"I suppose that would be neccessary."

"If you 2 weren't taken I'd suggest that you go out for coffee." Piper said.

"I'm happy with Percy thank you very much."

"yes and I'm...wait. I don't have a girlfriend." Artemis Fowl the Second was confused.

"Oh...well I thought.." Piper awkwardly looked towars Holly.

Holly's and Artemis' cheeks turned bright red.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	13. Ginny and The Heroes of Earth

**Ginny**

Bad enough Ginny Weasley was kidnapped, but did they have to travel by airplane? She hates airplanes. Has ever since the family trip to Egypt. Worst of all, she finally had gotten Harry back, after months, and months, and months of worry, and now she and him were separated. She had no idea of how long it had been since she was taken. A couple hours? A couple days? She had been Stupefied through most of it so she really couldn't tell.

She found herself to be blindfolded and tied up in the back of an airplane. She only knew that she was on an airplane because one voice kept saying that they would land when they got there.

She felt there were 2 others where she was being held. She heard one breathing calmly and the other said "Ow." When she kicked him.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Ginny asked aloud.

"Negative." A girl voice said.

"From what I can tell they're taking us to the United States." The boy spoke.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Don't ask me. I don't know how someone can be dead one year and talking the next." He said

Ginny had no idea what he was talking about.

"My name's Ginny, I'm from London."

"Juliet, I'm from Dublin Ireland."

"Percy Jackson, Manhattan New York."

"What are the odds of the 3 of us being from separate places?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. My girlfriend normally gives me answers like that. I just like to pick fights."

"My brother's charge is like that." Juliet said.

"Charge?" Percy asked.

"He's his bodyguard." Juliet elaborated.

After another couple minutes of silence Ginny broke it again.

"So how old are you 2? I'm 17."

"I turned 17 last August." Percy said.

"I'm 21." **{I found her age on some website for the story's sake I'm following it...}**

"If I had my wand I'd be able to break us out of here." Ginny said, then she realized what she had said and silently cursed herself.

"If I had Riptide..." Percy also seemed to second-guess what he was going to say.

"If Artemis Fowl were here..."

They all seemed lost in thought. Eventually the plane landed.

"Get up." A new voice growled, picking her up by her neck. He took another one of the others but she couldn't tell which it was.

"IDIOTS! I told you to get the LEP Captain. Not the witch."

"But you said to get Potter's girlfriend." The voice who had picked her up said. "Isn't this Potter's girlfriend?" He said raising his left arm. Ginny could guess that he had picked Juliet up.

"No you fool! That's Fowl's Butler's sissster."

"Sorry my lady."

"May as well take off her blindfold. She can't do anything about it anyway, without her wand of course." The female obviously was sneering.

Ginny's blindfold was removed and she could see that a big buff guy was holding her and Juliet. She saw a woman in some strange cloak was hunched over, hiding her face. Then she saw that Percy was unconscious.

God, he looked pretty damn good. If she wasn't totally infatuated with Harry she'd have asked him out. He was built...but more than that...something about him made her blood feel...different. Good different.

Juliet was built too. Not quite tall but definitely strong.

"What do you want from us?" Ginny asked.

"Well...nothing. We already have the most powerful one we need." She motioned to Percy. "We only need you until the master of the Wand of Elder comessss. And I guesssss sssince these idiotsss were unable to capture the right one, we'll use her to get the wisssest."

"How do you know so much about us?"

"Centuriesss I have rotted in Tartarusss. A few yearssss ago I was finally releasssed from it's depths. THISsss upssstart..." She motioned to Percy. "Killed me. and turned me into what I am now. Hisss sssuccessss tainted my reformation. Now my form issss ugly."

"Why do you need them?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah why do you need Artemis?" Juliet demanded.

"The Heroes of Earth; Percy Jackson The Son of Poseidon the most powerful, Harry Potter the Master of the Deathstick, and Artemis Fowl the Last Guardian. Together they make the Heroes of Earth, the most powerful trio to ever walk planet Earth." The guy on her left side explained. That guy had a scar running down his face but he looked like he was Imperioused.

"Trio of HEROES!" Juliet yelled.

"Yesss but Percy Jackson will do anything if hisss friendsss were in danger...which they will be...sssoon enough. And I'm sssure Potter will come around sssoon enough. Fowl on the other hand will have to be Imperioused. Combined we will use their powers to destroy the gods, the Ministry, and the LEP."

"Gods? LEP?" Ginny asked.

"The Greek ones, yes. And the Lower Elements Police. 4 worlds to rule. Human, Wizard, God, and Fairy. It will be magnificent." The guy with the scar said, dazed. He was definitely under some sort of spell. The guy seemed almost dead. Like he was laying in a grave for eternity then decided _I'm gonna go take over the world._

But Ginny couldn't help but feel like he was fighting this spell.

"Anyway, Welcome to the United Statesss of America. You will not ever leave." The cloaked figure said happily.

Then the huge fountain nearby exploded.

"Ssson of Possseidon! I told you to incapitate him!" The cloaked figure scowled.

"YOUR MISTAKE KELLY!" Percy roared as the water swept Juliet and Ginny out of the hands of the big guy holding them. The guy standing next to Kelly was blasted away as was Kelly.

* * *

**So tell me what you think and I'll respond by posting the next chapter a bit sooner than planned. Remember I am in season now and am no longer holding the 10 day update rule The stories will be updated when I have time.**


	14. Percy and the New Choice

_**It has been a while:**_

* * *

**Percy**

He tried not to feel too good about himself as the river exploded, but when the water fell onto him and re-energized him...well you know the rest. Kelly attempted to lunge at him but Percy had anticipated her tactic and forced the waves to wash her away. Luke (or whoever was controlling him) had grabbed on to a nearby tree in hopes of surviving the flood.

The big guy was also taken far downstream, lucky for them they were close to the ocean, Percy could feel its power calling to him. So he closed his eyes and opened his mind, he hadn't attempted magic since the Battle of Greece but he had a feeling if he mixed it with his own water abilities he'd be able to call to a sea being and capture Kelly and the unnamed big guy.

But Percy did leave Luke clinging to the tree, he wanted to question him if he could.

He could feel a shark.. it was approximately 8 miles away from his location and a mile from the shore. So he sent a quick telepathic message to the shark to bring them to his father's palace.

He could feel the shark accept his message and so he willed the current to move faster. When they were near the shark he opened his eyes and saw that a red-head was staring at him in amazement.

This was the first time he had actually seen her or the other girl. But the other one looked familiar...maybe she was on some TV show...She looked like some kind of a wrestler, but she wasn't an American wrestler that's for sure...Then Percy remembered that he had seen a commercial about a fight between 2 really big Mexican wrestlers, and he wondered if she was one of them.

"That was...amazing." The red head said to him. She was cute in a way, not quite as beautiful as Annabeth of course, but still pretty. Her hair was long, her face had a couple scattered freckles but nothing too extreme. She had a normal body, not scrawny but definitely not as beefy as some other girls he knew...

He looked at the one that was looked like that Mexican, her hair was crude, her jacket was ripped, her shirt was dirty...but she was stocky. Definitely well built like a wrestler.

"You're Ginny right?" He asked the red head.

"Yeah..." She said. Obviously she was still amazed by his powers but the autographs would have to wait, he needed to find Annabeth...FAST.

"Look...I don't know what you know..." He said, choosing his words carefully, "but I need to find my girlfriend."

"I should probably find my boyfriend...but he's in London...so not exactly close." Ginny said.

He considered telling her about the gods. She had already seen him use his powers...

He decided to try and find out if she could see through the mist.

He felt his pocket and a familiar bump greeted him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Anaklosmos. He uncapped Riptide and it grew into a 3 foot blade.

Ginny stared at the sword in amazement.

"Where did you get that?" Ginny asked.

Juliet managed to release herself from her bonds and walked over and casually said,

"Nice sword. Where'd you get it?"

"Long story." He said.

"We need to get out of here...They might come back." Juliet said.

"Agreed." Ginny said.

"First we need to find out where we are...I think the ocean is close...but I can't tell if its the Pacific or Atlantic...maybe if we get closer..."

"You'll know which one it is?" Juliet asked.

"Trust me I'll explain when we get there." Percy said to the girls.

The group started walking towards where he sensed the ocean...but first Percy had to check on Luke...

"He's alive." Percy announced. "Just knocked out."

"Leave him, he was trying to kill us." Juliet said.

Percy contemplated this, if it really was Luke (as in Luke Castellan) then bringing him to Camp Half Blood could end badly...not to mention the fact that he'd probably be blamed for him coming back from the dead. Plus if Annabeth saw him...would she still feel the same way she used to about Luke? Or would she choose Percy?

It was in this moment he remembered the battle, the Battle for Olympus, where the prophecy was unveiled..

_Percy rushing to the hotel, bringing with him Will Solace of Apollo, to save Annabeth._

_Sitting on the balcony holding Annabeth's hand, telling her about his weak spot._

The Hero's soul cursed blade shall reap,

A single choice shall end his days...

Olympus to preserve or raze.

That was when Percy made his choice. Luke made his a long time ago, to fight on the side of Kronos. But Luke still put things right when Percy handed him the knife...he stabbed himself which beat Kronos in the end. If Luke was alive again, then he deserved a chance to live. And if Annabeth wanted to be with him rather than her Seaweed Brain...He couldn't let himself think about it...if he thought too much he wouldn't give Luke a fair, unbiased chance.

"I have to help him...just trust me." He lifted the son of Hermes onto his shoulder. "Let's move."

They walked. On the way they talked, each very careful about specifics, except for Percy who figured that Chiron could just manipulate the mist to change their memories if need be. They stared at him open mouthed...then they each filled in their own details. Ginny was a witch who went to a school called Hogwarts, was taken from the train on the ride home for the Thanksgiving holiday. Juliet had been taken while she slept in Artemis Fowl's living room. But Percy couldn't find out why they took Juliet...from what she had told him and Ginny, the elf, Holly Short (seriously that's her name) was the closest person (fairy) to the kid. Aside from Butler, but from what Juliet said about him...Percy didn't want to meet him in a dark alley.

They continued talking until they reached a small mini mall and found out they weren't that far from Manhattan. Only about a mile away. Percy considered talking to a sea mammal for help but disregarded it when he realized that with the mist or not, a kid talking to a fish would look weird. He didn't have his wallet so he couldn't get a taxi, he didn't have any golden drachmas so he couldn't Iris message anyone.

The group of 3(4 including the unconscious Luke) sat down at a bench near the park. It was cooling down but not that bad...it could have been worse, there were some New York autumns that were freakishly cold but this one didn't seem to be hitting too bad.

"Okay we need to think of something, maybe if we can borrow a cell phone I can call my mom..." Percy suggested.

"Would she go for it?" Juliet asked. "I mean does she normally pick you up when you get kidnapped?"

"Honestly I don't get kidnapped too often, normally it's someone close to me that get's taken. And last time it happened my girlfriend picked me up..."

"What was her name again?" Ginny asked.

"Annabeth."

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" She asked.

"I don't know...its not exactly a common name." Percy answered.

Juliet got up like she had seen something.

"What is it?" Percy asked, reaching for Riptide.

"Look." Juliet answered, pointing her finger at 3 hooded figures.

Ginny got up.

"Death Eaters."

Percy turned to her and asked a silent question.

"Bad." Ginny elaborated.

Percy uncapped Riptide.

"Hope Celestial Bronze works on wizards." Percy muttered.

"I've never tried." Ginny said.

He really wished Annabeth were here, she'd have a plan...not that he'd follow it exactly...he'd just put his own twist on it...but now he had to make a plan, then change it...why did he ever let her hand go?

The 3 hooded figures drew wands from their cloaks.

They flicked them all simultaneously and the mall cleared casually.

Now it was 3 Death Eaters with a wand apiece, versus a son of Poseidon who was equipped with a sword, a Mexican wrestler, and a witch without a wand. Great odds. Plus they had to protect an unconscious Luke.

Percy had thought of a plan just as the 3 hooded figures came closer.

"Ginny." He muttered under his breath. "Protect him. Juliet...go around I'll distract them, get one of their wands and get it to Ginny quick."

Juliet walked off to the left casually, like she too had been put under the spell that cleared the mall.

The 3 hooded figures, Death Eaters as Ginny put it, disregarded Juliet...their mistake.

"Percy Jackson...Ginevra Weasley. You have caused us enough trouble now come quietly or we'll have to hurt you." The center one had spoken.

"Not a chance." Percy answered. He gripped his sword and took a step towards the figures. Juliet was about 30 seconds away from being in a good position to attack but that would still leave 2 death eaters.

"Then you will die." The right one raised his wand and yelled, "Mayscendio!" The sound of a gunshot banged through the mall, but Percy had somehow seen it coming and deflected it off his sword and back at the right death eater.

The right one dropped to his knees as the center's and left's wand lit up...but Juliet tackled the left and was throwing punches left and right. His wand was thrown to Ginny by Juliet after she wrestled it from him. Then after Ginny caught it Juliet headbutted the death eater which knocked him out.

The center death eater had been bamboozled by Juliet's attack and lowered his wand. Percy swung and cut his right hand clean off.

"AH!" The death eater yelled in pain.

The right one got up and covered his stomach that was covered in blood, and raised his wand at Percy,

"Avada..."

"Impedimenta!" Ginny cried, the spell smashed into the right death eater and before he could finish his curse he was thrown back.

"Run!" Percy yelled to them.

The three of them ran together, Ginny waved her wand which brought Luke's body casually floating behind them.

* * *

**Mayscendio is a spell I made up to imitate a gunshot. Remember that this is a story that unites 3 different worlds. But the common ground is still the mortal/muggle/mud world. The death eaters will be explained soon just sit tight and read on...**


	15. Annabeth and Forever & Always

**Do you know what really helps writers write? Reviews! I got one from the last chapter, but it didn't really say anything too special. ****_"Interesting to say the least. Can't wait for more! :D"_**** I appreciate the review...but out of 14 chapters (chapter 1 being Prologue) I have like 14 reviews. I have one story that has like 60 reviews for 17 chapters... that story is a couple months older than this one but still. Reviews help shape the stories when I'm in a slump, because just when I forget about writing the next chapter, someone reviews and tells me they can't wait to see what happens next. Telling me their thoughts and what-not. Bottom line, reviews=chapters. If you don't review, I'll focus more on my other stories (I have like 10 of them) I'm in the midst of writing 2 others outside of what's published. Remember that next time you decide to leave the review column blank. I'm not saying I'll never update again, but its been some months since I last updated. Maybe if I get a couple more review it'll only be a week or so... or maybe I'll update bi-weekly.**

**The choice is yours,**

**enjoy.**

**(Major MoA spoilers and feels in this chapter.)**

* * *

**Annabeth**

Annabeth was getting angry.

3 days since she had joined forces with Artemis Fowl, his butler Butler, Harry Potter and his friends Hermione and Ron.

Hermione seemed as smart as any of her cabin-mates, while Ron seemed to be, for lack of a better phrase, dumber than a doorknob. Butler reminded her of Clarisse La Rue, a daughter of Ares she had sort of made friends with before the Titan War. But she had seen Clarisse's weakness, boys, which seemed to be something they had in common. But she couldn't find out Butler's weakness. Sure there was his sister, but that didn't seem like a fair weakness to exploit if they were ever pinned against one another in combat.

Harry was another case. He had the looks that said 'Leader' but his face told another story, one of fear. Artemis' weakness was the same as Annabeth's, personal pride. Plus his lack of physical ability.

Holly Short seemed to be an impulsive and instinctive warrior, easily out-thinkable and out fought in hand-to-hand combat. Her friend, Foaly the centaur, seemed to be Artemis' centaur doppelganger.

Annabeth really couldn't tell you why she always looked for weaknesses in her allies, probably her mom's fault.

Her mom, she used to be proud to be a daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, but ever since the Mark led her through Rome and practically ruined her life she felt it wasn't worth it. The only thing she liked that Athena did for her was give her her brain. Oh how she loved her brain, how many times it had saved her, her friends, or most important of all, Percy,

Percy, her love. No matter how silly it sounded she'd say it even to kids like the Stolls. She fell harder for him than they did when they fell through Hell.

She still had nightmares of her journeys through Tartarus...but the worst part is, was, and always will be just before the fall.

_"Percy let me go...you can't pull me up."_

_"Never! The other side, Nico! We'll see you there...Understand?" Percy demanded._

_"But..." The former son of Hades was at a loss for words._

_"Lead them there! Promise me!" Percy asked, his hold loosening on the rock he was holding on to for dear life._

_"I-I will." Nico said, tears were in his eyes... His cousin, was about to go to hell the hard way._

_"We're staying together." He looked down at Annabeth, struggling to get the words out. "You're not getting away from me, Never again." Percy said, looking to her for reassurance._

_"As long as we're together." Annabeth had said waiting for the end._

_Then darkness..._

She had thought that Percy and her would die there... or worse, he would stay there even after the Doors were closed. But Luke had been there for him, he shut the doors from the other side as a ghost.

Luke had been stopped from bathing in the Lethe for Rebirth by Gaea's minions, instead was bribed to join the army. But Luke refused, and was then tortured until Kronos was called to fight Percy. Luke beat Kronos to Percy, and in turn volunteered to close the Doors since he was dead anyway.

But for some reason, like when he had fallen way back when, she wondered if he was alive somehow, somewhere.

She decided it didn't matter whether he was alive or not. Percy was her boyfriend, forever and always, he would be her Seaweed Brain and she'd be his Wise Girl.

But that wasn't where she wanted it to end. She wanted to be with him forever, but more than that she wanted to marry him, give birth to his children, and be his one and only true love.

* * *

**Not quite as long as I originally thought this chapter would be, but the story just ended... I had no more to add.**

**Please review.**


End file.
